Mientras te Miro
by Shakka DV
Summary: Un dia caluroso, una clase fastidiosa...los sueños pueden jugarte una mala pasada?


**Mientras Te Miro**

**By:**

**Shakka D' V**

Sociología, ¿puede haber una materia mas aburrida? No se, solo se que me estoy durmiendo, lo que es algo definitivamente raro en mi. Un grupo de compañeros se encuentran exponiendo, no les pongo atención, la refrigeración del salón no sirve y esta haciendo un calor insoportable, volteo a verte y te veo luchar contra el sueño, nada raro en ti, ¿Cómo es que si dormiste toda la noche aun tienes sueño? La verdad me sorprendes, te tallas los ojos, te golpeas la cara, pero un no puedes con tu peor enemigo, el único capas de dejarte k.o., el sueño.

Volteo al pizarrón, el profesor habla, veo como mueve los labios, pero no comprendo lo que dice, no presto atención, te veo de nuevo, ves por la ventana ¿en que piensas? Me gustaría saberlo, volteas a verme y me sonríes, yo también sonrió, de la nada mi día se a alegrado, espero que el tuyo también, intentas decirme algo pero no te entiendo, desistes de la idea, vez hacia el frente y al poco rato caes dormido, volteo a ver al profesor, esta distraído, me acerco a ti e intento despertarte, reniegas, dios!! Como puedes dormir así, intento despertarte de varias maneras, no puedo, solo queda una opción pero no me atrevo, el profesor se acerca, es ahora o nunca, si es que no quiero terminar en el pasillo juntos mi Baka…¿De donde saque eso? ¿Desde cuando es mi Baka? No tengo ni la mas mínima idea, creo que no es hora de pensar en eso, decido recurrir a mi ultima opción, será algo cruel, me acerco a le, acaricio su rostro con mi mano lentamente, hoy si se rasuro bien, ¿Por qué pienso en eso? Ni al caso, mejor lo despierto, acerco mis labios a su oído, recojo un mechón de mi pelo y lo coloco detrás de mi oreja y le susurro

"Ranma, mi amor despierta"

Puedo sentir como se tensa y el color subirle hasta la cabeza, me acerco mas y le doy un pequeño beso en la mejilla, me alejo, volteo a ver a mis compañeros, nadie me vio, que bien, todos están en el limbo gracias a la clase y el calor, regreso a mi lugar, en ese momento Ranma se levanta, volteo a verme, tartamudea, ¿ Ya había dicho que se ve lindo cuando tartamudea?, no comprendo lo que dices y creo que tu tampoco, te sonrió y hago un ademán para que dejes de intentar hablar, te calmas y haces caso, sonríes, creo que escuchaste bien lo que dije, después lo negare, pero mientras disfrutare del momento, creo que hoy no pelearemos.

La clase termino, Al fin!!!! Creí que nunca terminaría, volteo a verte otra vez, estas sentado de lado viendo por la ventana, a veces me pregunto que le ves de fascinante a la ventana?, me acerco a ti y coloco mis manos en tus hombros, volteas a verme y sonríes, yo también, tomas mi mano izquierda y haces que quede sobre tu pecho a la altura de tu corazón mientras la acaricias, me dejo llevar por el momento y con mi otra mano acaricio tu cara, tomas mi mano y la acercas a tus labios, depositando un delicado beso en ella, mi cuerpo se estremece a la ves que siento como tu aura irradia una paz infinita, deslizas mi mano de tus labios a tu pecho, colocándola junto a ala otra, puedo sentir como late tu corazón, late rápido, pero no como siempre, no late nervioso, late feliz, alegre; mi corazón esta igual, cubres mis manos con las tuyas, me acaricias, oigo como suspiras, siento una leve presión en mi abdomen, bajo la vista, era tu cabeza, te recuestas en mi, me usas como almohada, en otro momento te golpearía, ahora no, se siente bien, deslizo una de mis manos de entre las tuyas, coloco mi mano en tu cabeza y acaricio tus cabellos, es sedoso, no me había dado cuenta de muchas cosas y creo que tu también te has dado cuenta, siento como tu manos se entre lasa con la mía, justo arriba de tu corazón ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Es acaso lo que estoy pensando?, no se, has dicho algo y no se que fue, no te puse intención, todos mis sentidos están concentrados en sentir las caricias que me das y creo que te has dado cuenta, tomas con tu mano libre mi mano que acariciaba tu cabello, la entrelazas con al tuya, y la colocas con la otra mano, haciendo que quede abrazándote por el cuello, creo que te gusta estar así, sabes a mi también, me quedo viendo la ventana, creo que he descubierto que es lo fascinante que le ves, no vez nada, solo te concentras para expandir tu aura y sentir, acabo de comprender que eres tu el que hace que me sienta tranquila en clase, siempre fue la calidez de tu aura rodeándome, me gustaría estar así para siempre, el profesor de química ha llegado y tenemos que separarnos, oigo que me hablan

- TENDO!!- no presto atención- TENDO!!- reacciono, te veo, no entiendo, me ves raro ¿Qué paso?

- Que tanto me ves marimacho???- me enojo y le estampo el mesa banco en la cabeza

- Tendo, Saotome, salgan del salón-

Parece que todo fue solo un sueño, me coloco frente a una de las enormes ventanas del pasillo, estoy triste, todo parecía tan real, una lagrima recorre mi mejilla ¿Por qué lloro? No se, no quiero saber, limpio mi cara, no debo llorar, fue solo un sueño, un tonto sueño; siento unas manos rodeando mi cintura, un cuerpo pegándose al mío, una respiración en mi cuello, unos labios rozando el lóbulo de mi oreja, me pregunta que me pasa, no respondo, aferro mis manos a las suyas, me recargo contra el, no creí que su pecho fuera tan cómodo, su presencia es como un tranquilizante para mi, recargas tu cabeza contra la mía, volteo a verte, sonríes, yo también, haces que me voltee quedando de frente a ti, tomas mi cara entre tus manos, acaricias mis mejillas con tus pulgares, te acercas y me besas, correspondo el beso, tus brazos me rodean acercándome mas a ti, rodeo tu cuello con mis brazos, acaricias mi espalda con ternura, sigo dejándome guiar por tus labios y caricias mientras me doy cuenta de que hoy he comprendido muchas cosas, de ti, de mi, de nosotros, solo espero que este no sea otros sueño mientras te miro…

Fin

Jojojjojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojo….

Este fic lo escribi hoy en la mañana durante mi clase de teoria del derecho y mientras que esperaba a que mi ma llegara por mi, en este momento son las 11:35 pm y deberia seguir estudiando para mi examen de teoria del derecho, jojojojojojojojojojojo, pero no podia esperar para publicarlo, me gusto como quedo

Bueno los dejo por el momento, voy a seguir estudiando

Atte

Shakka

Pd

dejen reviews


End file.
